1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a fishing lure attachable to a fishing line, and in particular to a fishing lure comprising a plastic worm having a fishing hook attached thereto with a weight attached to the front of the worm which lure is primarily adapted for bass fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bass fishing is a specialty unto itself within the broad fishing category of artificial worm fishing using a pole and reel. Within the technique of bass fishing, is a category wherein the fisherman casts a lure to a particular spot within a body of water with the lure descending substantially straight downward by means of a weight attached to the lure. Once the lure hits bottom, the fisherman then jigs the line so that the lure moves in a way that it simulates the movement of a live worm. This type of bass fishing is very popular among bass fisherman who apparently have had relatively good success with the technique.
The rig most generally associated with bass fishing comprises the attachment of a plastic worm in a manner which is commonly known as "a Texas rig," including variations thereof. In this type of rig, the fishing hook having a fishing line attached thereto is embedded into and through the front portion of a plastic worm such that the eyelet of the hook remains embedded within the plastic worm approximately three-quarters of an inch from the head of the lure. Then the hook is extended to the rear of the worm where its pointed end is embedded within the body of the plastic worm. Finally, the Texas rig is completed by utilizing a lead weight in the front of the lure so that when it is cast, the lure descends toward the bottom of the body of water. The lead weight may be fixedly attached to the line a distance away from the head of the worm; or, the lead weight may be fixedly attached to the line at the location of the head of the worm; or, the lead weight may be slidingly attached to the line, that is, it may move along the length of the line in the general vicinity of the head of the worm.
Because of the desire during bass fishing to have the lure freely pass through the aquatic vegetation, a bullet-shaped lead weight having a hole through the center axis thereof is most commonly used. In practice, the bullet-shaped weight is attached to the line or to the eyelet of the hook. Where the weight is attached to the line, a thin elongated member, such as a part of a toothpick or a part of a rubber band, is used to wedge the fishing line against the interior of a hole through the central axis of the lead weight. With the advent of a bullet-shaped weight having a helical attaching means attached thereto as shown and explained in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,212, issued Mar. 31, 1987, entitled "Artificial Fishing Lure and Method of Use," it became desirable to use this type of weight and attaching means instead of using the toothpick or rubber bank to secure the weight to the fishing line.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus comprising a fishing lure whereby a lead weight may be attached to a plastic worm rigged as a Texas rig and whereby the line extending through the front portion of the worm and the weight does not get entangled with the attaching member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure rigged as a Texas rig whereby the fishing line extending within and through the body of the plastic fishing worm and the lead weight extends in a straight line therethrough.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.